


When your gone the pieces of my heart will be missing you

by MarblesandBowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drunk Louis, Fluff, High Louis, Kissing, M/M, Recreational drug, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Slightly drunk Harry, Smoking, awards show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarblesandBowties/pseuds/MarblesandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to spend time with Louis after the Brits, but he can't.</p>
<p>This going to spread around the Brits, Harry leaving to LA, and Louis visiting him there.</p>
<p>It's going to be in chapters so this is the first one. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it! </p>
<p>Le-gooo:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your gone the pieces of my heart will be missing you

“Thanks for the ride Benny” Harry said as he got down from the car.

“Goodnight Harry” Ben said before driving away.

Harry stood for a moment in the dimly light road and looked around for anyone watching him. It was simply ridiculous to be scared to walk into his house, the house which he has been living in for the past two years. Even though now no one could photograph him near his house because of the court order, he did it out of habit anyways.

Harry keyed in the lock code for the gate and walked in. He was tired and a little bit drunk. A sleep would have been great but he had only time to get changed before his parents came to pick him up to go to LA.

LA. God he hated thinking about it. He hates thinking about anything that would take him out of that serene, peaceful bubble he and Louis have created for the past few weeks.

Harry climbed the few steps to the front door. He heard music playing from inside the house. Jay Z. Harry smiled, so this is where Louis and Zayn have decided to take their after party. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was instantly hit by the smell of weed and alcohol. _Hmm_

Harry’s idea of some alone time with Louis was now completely out of the question. High Louis is a tricky bastard, it’s going to be even more painful to leave him, Harry thinks.

“Zayn, pass me that shot, now!” he heard Louis saying. Harry walked towards the living room to find Zayn and Louis at the bar downing shots. There was a game paused on the TV, music was playing though the speakers, rolled joints, pizza boxes and a bottle of vodka and champagne on the floor. He also saw one of their awards on the stool. He felt sober all of a sudden; he was going to have to clean this before he leaves because Louis, that princess would never do it. Maybe he should ask Zayn to do it.

“Harry” Louis shouted, startling him from his thoughts.

“Louisssss” Harry said opening his arms to hold the drunken ball running towards him.

“I missed you” Louis said hugging Harry.

“It was only a few hours, boo” Harry said turning his head to hide his nose in Louis hair and inhale the scent of his boy. Louis hair was quite long now, but Harry never had the heart to tell Louis to cut it, because Harry loved running his hand through Louis hair, it was so soft, and he liked to pull the ends and he knew Louis loved it too.

“And two more weeks” Louis said hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

_Oh so this is where it is going_. Harry hugged Louis harder closing his eyes. He ran his hand up and down Louis back. He had changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts by now. “You can always come with me you know” Harry said.

“What about my match Harold? Are you going to play for me?” Louis said now pulling back to look at Harry in the face. Harry looked at Louis eyes, his pupils were dilated, his cheeks pink, his breadth smelt of alcohol. He looked drunk, not sad, but drunk. Harry could easily live with that.

“Why don’t we tell Zayn to come watch you play?” Harry said blowing a kiss to Zayn who was smoking away another joint sitting in the bar.

“Zaynie” Louis said in a baby voice turning around to look at Zayn. “My pretty Zayn, would you like see me play at my football match because my boyfriend is an asshole?”

Louis sounded pist. “I’ll try Lou” Zayn said smiling.

Harry wanted to argue, tell Louis that it wasn’t his greatest pleasure to leave, to not come and watch Louis play. But this was not the time and Harry knew it. You can never win with arguing with Louis and especially when he was drunk.

There was a clock ticking inside Harry’s head, counting down the minutes before he had to go. Harry kissed the back of Louis head and released his hold on Louis.

“I’m going to take a shower babe” Harry said.

“Can I come?” Louis said all eyes and fingers. God he was toxic and childish at the same time. How is that even possible?

“Lou, I would love that, but I don’t have time baby” Harry says softly.

“Fuck off Harry” Louis said turning around. Harry grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

“Louis don’t do this”

“Do what?” Louis asked a scowl on his face.

Harry pulled him back. He ran his hand through his hair.

“The one where you’re mad at me for no reason”

“But your leaving” Louis said whining.

Harry took a deep breath before replying “And coming home babe, to you, your my compass right always pointing me towards home?”

“Idiot” Louis said with a big smile. “Sorry ignore me, I’m drunk”

“I know baby, I can see that” Harry said leaning to place a kiss on Louis lips.

“Go! You stink” Louis said slapping Harry’s bum.

“Heyy, I don’t” Harry whined before turning around to leave the living room.

Harry knew this was normal, Louis would always start acting weird when Harry is about go somewhere alone for some PR stunt or some _bullshit_   that they are supposed to do, because god forbid them to be together during their break.

Harry walked upstairs to his, their, room to take a quick shower and get dressed. He already packed his bag before going for the awards show, just a few things here and there. He didn’t need much though, considering the fact that Louis and Harry had a beautiful house in LA and Louis has spent hours stuffing it with everything, mostly things that they never needed, the last time he was there.

….

Wrapping a towel around him he walked into their room to find Louis sitting on the edge of the bed with Henry the lion he had bought a long time ago in New York. Harry felt his heart stop. Louis had kept the lion in a cupboard in their walk-in wardrobe; he remembers Louis locking it away saying it brings back bad memories. Of course, it was during his “relationship” with Taylor.

_It’s just a stuffed animal_ , Harry thought walking towards Louis.

“Boo bear?” Harry said softly.

“Hmm” Louis said not lifting his head to look at Harry’s face.

“Are you okay?” Harry said sitting next to Louis and placing his hand on Louis which was stroking the animals back with.

“I am fine, Harold. Thank you for your concern” Louis said still not looking.

Harry pulled the lion out of Louis hands and threw it across the room. He held onto Louis chin and forced him to face him. Harry could see Louis eyes were red, not from the weed, Harry thought.

“Baby it’s not for long” Harry said pulling Louis into a tight embrace.

“Will you forget me?” Louis said, voice cracking like he was almost about to cry.

“What?” Harry said pulling back all of a sudden, but he still held onto Louis waist.

“Why would you think something like that Louis? Are you stupid or something?” Harry said starting to get angry. Here he was trying to fly to another country, to meet with the best management companies in the music industry so that they could all leave the hell that they are in. That maybe finally Harry and Louis could go back to being themselves, go back to been together without constantly worrying what implications are going to come out of it.

“It’s just” Louis started, tears falling down his cheeks. Harry didn’t know what to do. “I just got you back H, and then you’re going back, again. To where she lives, your reality star girlfriend” Louis says.

“Louis it’s over and you know that there’s nothing like that going to be this time” Harry says, a lump forming in his throat.

“It’s just a few business meetings babe”

“Maybe you could come as well, huh, after your match?” Harry says.

Harry leans forward and kisses his cheek; he can taste the saltiness of his tears.

“Remember Jamaica?” Harry says, placing his forehead on Louis. At the mention of Jamaica, Louis mouth twitches into a smile. “Yeah” he says softly.

“We could go again if you want to, you in swim shorts, trying to surf”

“Harold!” Louis says this time laughing. “I swear to god your keeping me because of my looks” Louis says kissing Harry’s nose.

“You should wear those tight shorts more babe, your ass looks so pretty in it”

“I don’t have an ass Harry” Louis says mockingly.

“That’s true boo” Harry said softly.

“Promise me you will eat everything in the fridge and not leave it to rot. You need to have energy to play baby.” “Plus I like it when I have something to hold” Harry whispered to Louis ear.

He felt Louis shiver. This is good Harry thought, atleast there are no waterworks.

He started kissing Louis neck.

“Hmm” Louis said running his hand through Harry’s wet hair.

Harry started biting on Louis neck, planning on forming a bruise so that when Louis goes for football practice everyone could see that he was taken. Mine and mine only, Harry thought.

Louis hissed under the pain. But he held onto Harry, since he didn’t show any resistance Harry continued licking and sucking the bruise.

In the distant he heard a car horn. _Shit,_ Harry thought, his parents are here. Giving one more lick to Louis neck Harry pulled back from the embrace. “Mum’s here” Harry said to Louis. “I got to get ready”

“I picked your outfit” Louis said smiling.

“Yeah, where is it?” Harry said placing his hands on his hips staring at Louis.

“Over there” Louis says pointing at a bundle of clothes neatly folded on the sofa in the corner of their room.

“You know I won an award for my sense of style” Harry says walking towards the sofa.

“Please Harry” “We all know you just charmed your way with the judges” Louis says laughing lying back on the big pillows on their bed.

“Harry your mother’s here” Zayn shouts from downstairs.

“I’ll be down in 10 Zee” Harry shouts back.

“Hey I have a great sense in fashion I’ll have you know” Harry said pulling on one of his black skinny jeans.

“Yeah!! ripped skinny jeans and bandanas are totally high fashion love, totally” Louis says. He’s smiling now, that big smile he does where he shows all his teeth. His fringe too long falling onto his face, the white t-shirt too big on him, lying on a mountain of white pillows he looks the picture of heaven, Harry thinks. Oh may be he is heaven.

Harry finishes dressing and throws his towel at Louis. Louis ducks away from it and stands up from the bed. He walks over to Harry and helps him put on his blue beanie. Harry loved it when Louis helped him get dressed.

He liked it when Louis took care of him, although he was taller and bigger than Louis, Louis was his rock, his sun the one that kept Harry in his orbit, the one who was fiercely protective about Harry. After all he was Louis baby.

Reaching up to hide a curl under his beanie, “Pretty” Louis says, “Pretty baby”

“Your baby” Harry says dipping down to kiss Louis on his nose.

“Which is why I am going to let you have some of my perfume” Louis says bouncing off towards the drawers. Harry had to admit Louis did have an amazing collection of perfume, spent a lot of money on them. He loved the way Louis smelt all the time.

Holding a red bottle Louis walks back saying “This is my new favorite, see it’s by David Beckham. You know he sent it personally to me”

“He did now” Harry says narrowing his eyes.

“You know how much I love him” Louis says while spraying some on Harry’s neck. It did smell really good.

“Maybe you should make your own perfume line boo”

“We have a perfume line Harry” Louis says capping the bottle and leaving it on the sofa table.

“No I meant your own perfume, just your scent, because I can vouch for it, people could get drunk on it, And I mean really drunk” Harry says snaking his arms around Louis back.

_I’ll be filthy when that liquid got into me_ , Harry sings.

“Harry” his mother shouts “We are going to get late love”

“Wow, they are excited to go to LA, aren’t they?” Louis says turning around in Harry’s arms.

“Yeah I guess so; mum’s dying to see the house”

Harry leans down to kiss Louis, it’s slow at first just the movement of their lips. They stay like that for a while, slowing kissing each other taking their time, remembering how their lips feels cause it will be a while before they do that for "real" again. After a while Harry deepens the kiss, its rough now all tongue exploring each other’s mouths like it’s the first time they kissed. It always feels like the first time for them, even though they have done it a million times over.

Harry pulls back seconds later, biting on Louis lip. “Guess it’s time to go” Harry says.

“Hmm” Louis says leaning for another kiss.

_I love you_ says Louis kissing him for each word.

“I love you too, so much baby bear, so much” Harry says pulling Louis into a hug and kissing his forehead, inhaling the scent of this beautiful boy for one last time.

He takes his phones ‘mind you he’s got two’, _one to call you and one for the normal stuff he said to Louis when he asked him why he had two phones_ , wallet and his passport while Louis picks up Harry’s bag and walks towards the door.

“Bye bed” Harry says smiling, “Take care of Louis for me”

“Did you just talk to the bed” Louis says standing near the door.

Harry walks towards him and kisses him on the cheek saying “Maybe, I dunno”

“What an idiot” Louis says smiling before walking towards the stairs.

***

Walking downstairs Harry noticed that the joints lying around the living room floor were not there, he sighed; atleast Zayn was sober enough to hide it away before his mother walked in to the house. It’s one thing to have a world famous son, but no mother would be okay if she caught her son doing drugs.

Anne was standing near the main door talking to Zayn when Harry approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hello, darling” Anne said smiling. She smiled even more when she saw Louis and walked towards him to give him a hug.

“Anne!” Louis said hugging her back. “How are you?”

“I’m good Louis, excited to see the house that you and Harry can’t stop talking about” she said, looking between Harry and Louis.

The bite mark on Louis neck was very visible; it was a dark shade of purple which only meant it was new.  Anne didn’t seem to notice, or maybe she was used to it by now, but Harry felt a bit embarrassed.

The car honked again.

“We better get going love” Anne told Harry, before turning back to Louis and giving him a kiss of his cheek. “Bye, Louis. Take care” she said.

“Have a fun in LA Anne, you’ll get quite a tan over there” Louis said winking at Anne. She smiled and walked towards Harry saying “I’ll be in the car” before walking outside with Zayn who was now carrying Harry’s bag.

Harry walked towards Louis who was now looking down at his feet, he raised Louis chin so he could see his pouting face.

“Bye love”

“Have a nice time Harry” Louis said standing on his toes to kiss Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis thighs and carried him so that now Louis feet was dangling from Harry’s side and kissed Louis with urgency. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s face and tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss. Harry groaned in the back of his throat. Harry could feel Louis smile into the kiss.

A few seconds like that and Harry pulled back. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis. His lips were red, his cheeks flush, his hair messy and his eyes glassy. He looked so beautiful.

“I love you” Harry said still carrying Louis.

“I love you too” Louis said, and placed one more kiss on Harry’s lips.

He put Louis down and turn to walk towards the door, walking out, holding Louis hand atleast until the gate of their house. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the my friend senu (twitter user: senugamage) for proof-reading this, and giving her opinion on this.  
> Sorry if this feels rushed, because I just started 2nd year in college and doing a computer science degree is no FUN. 
> 
> Please read, and COMMENT and let me know what you think.
> 
> The next chapters will be uploaded soon :)
> 
> Lots of love - Nelumi x


End file.
